


(blood)lust

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence, but there is violence, the sex is not violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango goes into a vampiric frenzy. Luckily, he has Grian to help him out.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Grian
Series: ARFOV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	(blood)lust

There was something about drinking from a human that nothing else could compare to. Maybe it was the way they fought against impossible odds that made the feast sweeter. Maybe it was the way their bodies went limp against his hands as he shattered their vertebrae. Maybe it was simply the way his body reacted to their blood, energetic and thrumming with power, in a way it never responded to animal blood.

Whatever the cause, human blood also made Tango horny as hell. So, like any vampire in his situation would do, he ran across the snow-covered city to the dilapidated hotel he knew Grian was staying and started scouring the rooms, tearing doors off hinges and destroying decades worth of dust with his boots.

Grian never stayed in one place long. He’d spend one week living large in the home of a family he’d killed, the next causing a ruckus in Mumbo’s lab until Mumbo made him leave. He would spend a few (very _busy_ ) days with Tango in his studio, but sooner or later the wanderlust would hit him again and he’d breeze back out of Tango’s life like he’d never been there at all.

The places he liked the most were the abandoned buildings once crowded with celebrities of a golden age long past. Personally, Tango thought they were garish, but Grian seemed to love the decaying furniture and broken chandeliers.

He found Grian lounging on a couch in the penthouse suite, which was probably where Tango should have checked first, but blood had a tendency to screw with his brain almost as much as it did his heart. He was sure he looked a mess, blood still drying against his mouth and hands and hair, jacket torn from his victims’ fruitless attempts to fight him, eyes darting back and forth looking for something to sate him. From the look in Grian’s eyes, Tango doubted he minded. If anything, it was an added turn on.

“Tango,” he purred. “You look like you’ve had some fun.”

“I have. And I was hoping to have some more.” He took a step toward the couch and Grian leaned back, leaving himself open. An invitation Tango gladly took.

He had planned on tackling Grian into the couch and taking him then and there, but Grian intercepted and tumbled them both onto the ground. He sat up, straddling Tango’s hips, and smirked down at his bewildered victim.

“Gri- _an_ ,” he complained, not caring if it sounded like he was whining. Didn’t he know what it was like to be frenzied?

“You know, you’re really sexy like this,” Grian said, nonchalant. “All bloodied and desperate. I almost want to keep you like this.”

Tango moaned, or maybe whimpered. Grian trailed a hand down his chest before ever-so-gently helping him remove his jacket. The frigid winter air did nothing to cool him down. When it was fully off he pressed a gentle kiss to Tango’s chin. He kissed his way down to his collarbone as one of his hands settled against Tango’s hip, and bit down. Tango yelped, hips failing to jerk up against the pressure of Grian’s steady hand.

“Too much for you, tiger?” Grian asked with a smirk. Tango would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t too busy being distracted by how pretty Grian was.

“Don’t be stupid. Now shut up and fuck me before I do it myself.” He squirmed against Grian, who finally relented.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

He went back to Tango’s collarbone, leaving light indents of his teeth as he moved across his collar and chest. The hand previously used to hold Tango down now slipped under his waistband and gave him the relief he’d been wanting all along. True to any frenzy, it didn’t take Tango long to come against Grian’s hand with a strangled, half-desperate shout.

He slowly came to his senses, frenzy still buzzing behind his ears but at a more manageable volume. Grian pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Feeling better?” he asked with a soft smile that Tango easily returned.

“Thanks.” He rubbed his eyes. “How do you deal with it so often? I swear you frenzy once a week.”

“Eh, I just make friends with attractive people and things sort themselves out,” Grian said. Any leftover desire froze inside Tango’s chest.

Right.

_Friends._


End file.
